


Bajo la cama

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, Hugs, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: El miedo es algo que de cualquier modo no se puede evitar, pero que compartido es mejor.





	Bajo la cama

**Author's Note:**

> Día 18 - Miedo

** **

Era una pijamada, una pijamada de dos personas, así que Eddie no estaba seguro de poder llamarle pijamada. Solo eran él y Richie, lo cual tampoco estaba seguro que fuera la mejor idea del mundo. Para empezar, a su madre no le gustaría, y bueno... Richie era Richie.

Pero Eddie tendía a olvidarse de todos los contras, porque no existía nada más cómodo que leer cómics juntos, tenían el mismo gusto en revistas, y juegos. Es cierto que su amigo nunca ocultaba las ganas por molestarle, pero era más un hobbie de ambos, que algo malo.

Él usualmente se quedaba en una cómoda bolsa de dormir al lado de la cama, y por ende, tenía que soportar los pies en la cara, o la almohada que cayó “por error” en su cabeza, y que solo terminaba en una pelea de almohadas y saltos, hasta que algo se quebraba, y la madre de Richie subía a decirles que ya era tiempo de dormir, veía que estuvieran bien acomodados, y apagaba la luz.

Se quedaban platicando aún en silencio, volteados de frente aunque a diferentes alturas. Eso hasta que los ojos les empezaba a pesar, y Eddie podía ver cómo la boca de su amigo no dejaba de bostezar.

Después de eso, es que seguía el protocolo usual; Eddie se ponía de pie, y movía un poco a Richie para que despertara, éste lo hacía lentamente y parpadeando.

—La parte de debajo de tú cama... es horrible, parece un nido de basura y ratas—se quejaba.

—¿Te da miedo que te vayan a confundir con un pedazo de queso y a comerte Eddie Spaghetti? —Richie siempre tenía una contestación para burlarse de él.

—Me da miedo que... “algo”, salga de allí—confesaba con la voz en un tono más bajo.

Entonces el pequeño bocón, que no dejaba de burlarse de todo a su alrededor, se recorría en su lugar, y alzaba las sabanas de su cama, permitiendo que su amigo se acomodara.

—Siempre tengo miedo de que vuelva—confesaba entonces Eddie, con su nariz casi pegada a la de Richie.

—No debes tener miedo—le calmaba rodeándole con su brazo. —Yo siempre voy a cuidarte, por eso soy el más valiente—presumía con una sonrisa autosuficiente—ventajas de ser el que la tiene más grande.

La última frase relajaba a Eddie, lo hacía reír y cerrar los ojos, recargar su frente contra el cuello de su mejor amigo, para así sentir que si estaba Richie a su lado, todo siempre estaría bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
